1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for securely storing data in a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identity theft is a $40 Billion a year problem in the United States. Identity thieves generally steal numbers such as bank account numbers, dates of birth, social security numbers, check numbers and credit card numbers. Thieves steal what is easiest to take. More specifically, a common form of identity theft takes place when thieves gain access to databases containing confidential information. When those databases are either unencrypted or have a weak or known encryption algorithm, thieves can easily access such confidential information and commit identity fraud.